


Voluntary Suffocation

by bizzylizzy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Breathplay, Voyeurism, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizzylizzy/pseuds/bizzylizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not a kink. It’s not about getting off or sex. It’s about being alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voluntary Suffocation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lonelyaura](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lonelyaura).



> Prompted by: 5. Horrifying glances from small children 6. the muffling pillow
> 
> I like how it came out, so here it is. ;p Choking is kind of graphic, but nothing else is.
> 
> I'm posting and Itachi/Shisui centric fic everyday leading up to the holidays, Merry Christmas!

It’s not a kink. It’s not about getting off or sex. It’s about being alive.

Usually, Itachi uses the blue pillow on his bed. He straddles Shisui’s hips, grips with his knees, and holds the pillow down for a count. The sight of the pillow makes Shisui’s breathing speed up. Makes him sweat and gasp a little. Itachi pretends not to notice.

But, right now, there’s no pillow, and Shisui started begging. Started panicking and being sick-ish, so Itachi let him lay down on the corner of the playground. Itachi clamps his fingers over Shisui’s nose, presses his hand hard into Shisui’s mouth.

Erotic asphyxiation is a myth. An urban legend brought on by dead men’s boners, and Shisui knows it. This has nothing to do with getting off and everything to do with power and drowning. Everything to do with fear and screaming power struggles.

That’s a lie, because Itachi, with his glassy eyes and tight lips, gets off on this. Itachi’s thighs quiver as he tries not to grind down on Shisui’s stomach. Here, in the daylight and open space, it’s even more obvious. Shisui shakes as things go dark, and he can hear Itachi breathing in gasps. 

Before everything goes black, Itachi lets go. Shisui’s body bucks as he gasps air into his burning lungs. He arches away from the ground and gulps, throat raw and lungs atrophied. Itachi’s shaking above him, so close to off. So near Shisui almost wants to roll his hips up just to make things awkward.

But that’s not what this is about.

“Is he dead?”

Shisui turns his blurry vision to the side and found five children giving them horrified looks. Staring at their debauchery. Shisui’s oxygen starved and doesn’t care. Itachi’s still quivering all over, and maybe he did get off. Maybe he’s sicker than Shisui thought and watchers got him over that edge.

“He’s fine.” Itachi assures in a honey voice. “He’s fine.”

Shisui grabs Itachi’s hands and laughs.

“Do it again, come on, please.”

Itachi looks at Shisui.

“On the neck.”

Itachi whimpers and drops his head as he nods.


End file.
